1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), an array substrate characterizing a large size display, and a method for manufacturing the array substrate and the LCD.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal (LC) layer confined between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. A pixel electrode is formed on the lower substrate, which may also be referred to as a thin film transistor substrate. The upper substrate may comprise a common electrode and a color filter layer. The upper substrate is assembled with the lower substrate to confine the LC layer and to form an LCD panel. The LCD displays images by applying electric field to the liquid crystal (LC) layer and by controlling light intensity transmitting through the device. The LCD also comprises a data driving circuit, a gate driving circuit, and a signal controlling circuit.